When The Field Ends
by American Sweetheart
Summary: This is a shorl story about Goku looking back on his life and remembering what he's fighting for. (i think it's kind of sweet)


Hello everyone, I'm american sweetheart. If you reviewed   
the letter I wrote telling me idea's for my next story, I want to   
thank you so much! although this is just a short little story not one   
of your great idea's but i'm working on it! sooooooooo sorry :(  
well here's the story, thanks again! Sara  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Get out goku!!!" Chichi yelled at her husband as she sung   
the door open very angrily.  
  
Goku really didn't know why she was mad at him, he hadn't   
done anything. Then again that was most likely just it.  
  
"Oh, come on Chichi-"  
  
"Goku, I need sometime alone and you are just getting in my   
way!!"  
  
Goku figured it was best if he left for awhile to give Chichi   
some space. He slowly started to walk to the door dragging his   
feet along the way. When he was beside Chichi, who was standing   
next to the door, he stopped and turned to her and gave her the   
saddest, most pleading expression he could muster. But she just   
closed her eyes, tilted her head up, and extended her arm to point   
outside. Goku got the point and slowly walked out of the house   
still dragging his feet and starring at the ground. When he was   
outside the door frame Chichi slammed the door so hard that it   
made Goku shudder.  
  
He looked at the door, hopeing Chichi would suddenly open   
it and fall into his arms crying and asking for his forgiveness. But   
she never did. Goku put his hands in his pockets starred at the   
ground and started to walk away from the house. Away from   
Chichi.  
  
Goku had been walking along the side of the road for about 2   
hours, but he wasn't thinking about the time. He was mainly   
thinking about what he done to make Chichi so mad, and how he   
could apologize to her. When he finally looked up he could see   
the city in the far distance up ahead, to his left was the forest, and   
to his right was a small hill with an old oak tree on top that was so   
tall its shadow fell upon him. There also was a large boulder on   
the hill, about 5 feet away from the oak tree, with 4 or 5 smaller   
boulders around it.  
  
Goku decided he didn't really want to walk into the city or   
the forest, so he started to walk up the hill.  
  
"Might as well rest a bit." Goku said to himself as he layed   
down on the ground with his head against the old oak tree, facing   
the opposite way of the road.  
  
The view from on top of the hill was very beautiful. In front   
of him was a wide open field which stretched all the way to the   
shimmering sea and on the side of the field was the forest with all   
sorts of shades of green and brown. Goku was a little amazed at   
how the open field suddenly stopped and the dark, thick forest   
stood like a border to it.  
  
Goku starred at it for awhile then tilted his head up to stare at   
the large branches of the old oak tree, with little rays of sun   
pealing through.  
  
He started to think about his life and all the adventures he's   
had. He thought about the day he meet bulma and learned about   
the dragonballs then going with her to find them. He remembered   
all the friends and enemies they meet along the way. He then   
thought about when he first meet Chichi, they're wedding, and   
when Gohan was born. He remembered all the good and not so   
good times in his life then about the up and coming battle with   
Cell.  
  
"wow, I never realized how much I've been through....."   
Goku said to himself. Then he remembered how the large open   
field so suddenly ended, bordered by the thick forest.  
  
"I wonder if life is like the field, will it one day just suddenly   
end with out warning?" Goku thought about what he said. He   
wasn't afraid of death, he had experienced it before, but what if he   
could never see his friends and family again, or what if something   
happened to Chichi or Gohan? He didn't want to think about that.   
Goku thought about how much he didn't want to lose to Cell in the   
Cell games not to prove how powerful he is, but so he could come   
home to Chichi and not have to leave her again.  
  
Goku stood up and dusted himself off glanced at the sunset   
then started to walk down the hill. He stopped after a few steps   
looked back at the field and forest again, smiled and began to walk   
back home, back to Chichi.  
  
End  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Well everyone, I hoped you liked my story. please review,   
and please be kind, remember I'm still new at this. and again I'm   
so sorry that I haven't had time to write any of your stories you   
suggested. :( thanks!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz or any of the characters, so   
please don't sue me. thanks! :) Sara   



End file.
